In vehicles, speakers are often housed in large enclosures that take up significant space and add unnecessary weight. In addition, weak sheet metal or trim pieces in the vehicle may fail to completely seal off the rear wave of a speaker driver from the interior of the vehicle, thus degrading the sound quality produced.